pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kuro no kyodan - Orden Oscura/Inscripciones
Aqui se podran inscribir para la historia de Kuro no kyodan - Orden Oscura... deberán llenar una ficha como esta: Ficha Nombre: Nombre que quieren tener Edad: de 16 a 18 Sexo: Femenino o Masculino Imagen: Estilo anime... si se puede una donde tengan su arma. Inocencia: El tipo de inocencia que desean tener... osea una arma xD... hay de dos tipos... la de tipo parasito es con la cual una parte de tu cuerpo se transforma en un arma ejemplo (Tipo parasito)...la tipo equipamento la cual es un arma que utilizas aparte... ejemplo (Tipo equipamento) y la tipo cristal... la cual tu sangre toma forma de arma... ejemplo (Tipo Cristal). pueden tener dos tipos de inocencia Poderes: Los distintos poderes que pueden hacer con su inocencia (arma)... minimo 2, maximo 4. Historia: Como fue que descubrió que era compatible con la inocencia (su arma) y desde que nacio hasta la actualidad Actitud: La forma de ser de su personaje Amor: Si o no y de quien. Nota: Algo que deseen agregar... como lo que le gusta o no y cosas asi xD Firma: Su firma Mi ficha: Nombre: Amamiya Reika Edad: 16 Sexo: Femenino Imagen: Archivo:318707.jpg esta usando su inocencia tipo equipamento Archivo:367089.jpg usa su inocencia tipo Parásito Inocencia: Tipo Parásito y Equipamento. Poderes: *Heaven Sing (Parásito): Comienza a cantar una canción con la cual todos los akumas que la escuchen se destruyen. *Holy Blade (Equipamento): Golpea a los akuma con su guadaña y estos se destruyen. *Holy Song (Parásito: Comienza a tocar una canción con su guitarra y al mismo tiempo comienza a cantar, tiene el mismo efecto que sus demas ataques. *Transform: Su guadaña se transforma en una guitarra o viceversa. Historia: Ella nació en Kioto, Japón. Tenia una familia con la cual se llevaba muy bien, pero cierto dia un grupo de akumas llego y asesino a toda su familia, a ella no porque se alcanzo a esconder, asi que paso parte de su vida viviendo sola. Cuando tenia la edad de 10 años un misterioso hombre llego a su pueblo, fue entonces cuando una de las inocencias que tenia este hombre comenzo a brillar brilla es porque es compatible con alguien entonces se llevo a la chica al cuartel general de la Orden Oscura, ahi fue donde adquirio su inocencia tipo parásito, sin embargo 3 meses despues descubrieron que era compatible con otra inocencia, pero esta era de tipo equipamento, asi que ahora tiene 2 tipos de inocencia distintas. Actitud: La de siempre... osease Tsundere xD Amor: Si me elijen si. Nota: Sus amigos le dicen Rei-chan, le gustan los gatos y odia la comida amarga, ademas de que por su apariencia nadie cree que tiene 16. Firma: Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 01:18 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Prota 2 (Chico) Nombre: Joseph Rowl Edad: 16 Sexo: Masculino Imagen: Archivo:Sk_yoh0145.jpg esta usando su inocencia tipo equipamento Archivo:Yoh_Asakura_Byakou_by_YohAsakura504.jpg usa su inocencia tipo Parásito Inocencia: Equipamento y parasito Poderes: Spirit Sword (equipamento): La espada que porta se rodea de espiritus y corta lo que sea. (como en la imagen) Blade Blood (equipamento): Lanza una especie de energía roja como una cuchilla de su espada Sky Flame (Parásito): Su espada se llena de llamas rojas y se vuelve pequeña (como en la imagen). Morphin (Parasito): Lo usa después de usar la Sky Flame, y le salen una clase de alas de acero (como en la imagen) Historia:Nacio en Londres, Inglaterra, vivía con su familia hasta que decidió un día irse por motivos que solo es sabía,a la edad de 13 años, y estando perdido encontró su primera inocencia cuando esta brillo. Cuando a la edad de 15 intentaron asesinarlo descubrió el poder de su segunda inocencia. Actitud: Es serio, pero es muy amigable y sin importar lo que pase siempre esta feliz. Amor: Como sea Nota: Le gustan mucho Firma: 50px↘•̊Link 愛•̊Hyrule Message•̊↗光50px 20:54 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Prota 3 (Chica) Nombre: Hyuna Edad: 16 Sexo: Femenino Imagen: Archivo:253928.jpg Utilizando su inocencia tipo parásito. Archivo:267105.jpg Utilizando su inocencia tipo equipamento. Inocencia: Parásito y Equipamento. Poderes: *Transform: El martillo se une a su brazo, creando una garra. *Fire Seal - Configuration of Ash (Equipamento): Crea un torrente de llamas en forma de serpiente. *Heaven Seal - Thundering Lightning Whirling in the Skies (Equipamento): Genera una gran tormenta de rayos. *Destruction Claw (Parásito): Utiliza su garra para rebanar a los akuma. Historia: No recuerda nada de su niñez, lo ultimo que recuerda es que estaba caminando por la calle cuando un akuma la intento atacar pero llego un exorcista, el cual la ayudo...fue entonces que el exorcista se dio cuenta de que ella era compatible con dos inocencias, ya que estas brillaron. Despues de esto se la llevaron a la orden oscura. Actitud: Amable y Alegre Amor: Si me eligen Nota: .__. Firma: 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 00:03 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Prota 4 (Chico) Nombre: Tadashi Karino Edad: 16 Sexo: Masculino Imagen: Archivo:TadashiKarino001.jpg Parasito:Archivo:Ichigo-2-.jpg Inocencia: Tipo equipamiento Poderes: Shingetsutan tsukishime!(?):Quema con la espada (?) Omoide:Corta con la espada como si las cosas fueran hojas q se cortaran facilmente Historia: Cuando nacio su madre murio,cuando tenia 5 años su padre se suicido por que estaba muy solo a los 10 años fue adoptado aunque el no quieria su familia adoptiva a la edad vio una inocencia en la pared y mato todos los de la familia adoptiva,a la edad de 16 ya manejaba la inocencia Actitud: se comporta como si tubiera 12 años ya que no tubo la infancia que el queria tener,es calmado le gusta joder jugar etc (?) Amor: Si o no bueno si de kari (?) Nota:ewe Firma: --JA 19:12 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Prota 5 (Chica o Chico) Nombre:Kari Hagiwara Edad: 16 Sexo: Femenino Imagen: Archivo:Girl gun.jpgtipo Parasito Archivo:Girl sword.jpgtipo Equipamento Inocencia:Parásito y equipamento Poderes:Puedes ponerlos tu? Historia: La puedes poner tu? n_nU Actitud:Alegre, amable y muy activa:Es muy valiente y muy astuta. Amor: Solo si me eligen Nota: nada Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 21:11 19 ene 2011 (UTC) General 1 (Chico o Chica) Nombre:Yen Edad: 16(no es mayor de 18 u_uU) Sexo: Femenino Imagen: Archivo:Yen_image_1.png Inocencia:Tipo Parásito y Equipamento: Archivo:Yenthami_image_2.png Poderes: *super blade storm:ataca generando mas de 2 espadas *forced chain: ataca tan rapido que sus enemigos ni lo ven Historia: Ya vere Actitud:Sensible,amable,comprensiva y solidaria Amor: si Nota: No es mayor de 18 u_uU Firma:[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 20:15 21 ene 2011 (UTC) General 2 (Chic@) Nombre: Lucas Hatake Edad: 16 Sexo: Masculino Imagen: Archivo:Senri798061.png Inocencia: Tipo Cristal Poderes: latigo de sangre, venenoque su oponente beba un poco de su sangre y lo paralisa Historia: nacio en un pequeño pueblo, todos lo creian raro por su actitud. cuando tenia 10 años estava caminando y viene un hombre y lo amenasa con una pistola. el incistia diciendo que no tenia nada que podria darle entonces el hombre lo tiro a un lado, se pincho con una aguja que estava tirada. de la herida salio sangre y rapidamente ataco al hombre. aprendio a controlar ese poder por sus emociones. Actitud: es un poco timido pero muy buena persona, siempre esta dispuesto para ayudar a la gente sin importar quien sea. Amor: No Nota: le encanta el helado. Firma: Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 05:05 25 feb 2011 (UTC) General 3 (Chic@) Nombre: Marbella McListee (Apodo: Bella... para aclarar solo me gusta ese apodo, no es que me guste Crepúsculo) Edad: 18 Sexo: Femenino Imagen: 300px Inocencia: Equipamento... el violin y su palito... Poderes: #SweetSong: Una canción que toca con su violin... duerme al oponente, en los casos más graves puede causar la muerte #TimeSound: Con su violín toca una canción que puede retroceder el tiempo, o adelantarlo a gusto... sin embargo quita mucho energía #StopRitm: Hace que todos los rivales queden parlizados, de cuerp. #TwoLifeSong: Si ella lo quiere un amigo que este apunto de morir intercambiará vidas con ella es decir, este resusitará y ella simplemente caerá al piso muerta. #WindSong: Causa un gran tornado Historia: Una linda mñana de primavera de 1993 en el hospital Ellia Hoopking's de la ciudad de Londres una bella niña de cabello marrón cual madera había nacido, dando hací alegría a una hermosa familia que ahora la conformaban cuatro personas. Tiempo después, 7 años exáctamente la niña ya más grande ingresaba al primer año de escuela en el año 2000, tres años después, en 2003, un martes de invierno la niñahabía salido con su hermano mayor, sus padres y abuela. La madre y el padre prometieron un helado a la niña que se había portado espléndidamente aquel día, pero al cruzar la calle hacia la heladería, un conductor que manejaba bajo la alcotés, se dió de burces con los dos adultos, así, dejandolos sin vida. Desde ese día la niña, al ver norir, a sus padres cambió drásticamente si actitud, dando paso la que ahora es vigente. Actitud: Es muy introvertida, es decir cerrada no habla con gente desconocida, y le es muy dificil hacer amigos... siempre esta sola a no ser de que un amigo la acompañe, cuando se la llega a conocer es muy buena persona y haría lo que fuera por sus seres queridos Amor: No Nota: Que muera en la historia al usar TwoLifeSong con un amigo porfis ^^ Firma: Jennie★¿Mensajes? 17:42 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Lider Cientifico (Chic@) Tiene que tener 18, minimo 17 Hermana menor del cientifico (Chica ._.) Nombre: Dereé McGriden Edad: 16 Sexo: Femenino Imagen: Ahora ~ Archivo:Dereé_McGriden.png(la coloreé un poco a la ligera) Inocencia: Tipo equipamiento Poderes: Lanzar llamaradas con la espada, curar cualquier herida superficial con solo rozarla y lanzar estocadas muy rápidas Historia: Nació en una villa pequeña, donde la gente estaba en una eterna lucha contra una ciudad que quería gobernar todo el sitio. Cuando tenía 3 años, se perdió en el bosque y perdió la memoria. Cuando despertó se encontró a su lado una espada y decidió quedarsela. Ahora, viaja por muchos sitios, ha convertido su espada en invisible y busca información sobre si misma. Actitud: Es cariñosa y simpática, pero suele enfadarse bastante. Es muy testaruda y orgullosa, pero muy firme. Amor: Si, Joseph Nota: Odia los gatos y el agua.Tiene 3 cicatrices, una en el ojo izquierdo y dos en el cuello Firma:--·.•°•►¡Flying letters for you!◄•°•.· 10:58 25 feb 2011 (UTC)Acelfcolori